A Box of Popsicles
by SSEE729
Summary: While James is on a mission for the Order, he calls Sirius to hang out with a pregnant and hormonal Lily. Sirius brings Lily humor and of course some snacks. Talking and laughing, they manage to eat an entire box of popsicles.


_**Here's a story I came up with while thinking of ideas for my others. Please read and let me know what you think!**_

"I'm going to call Sirius, see if he can come over" James said as he bent down to kiss Lily who was sitting on the couch. Lily, however, oulled away.

"What? James? No!" Lily looked furious. "I told you. I can stay here myself! I'm fine!" Lily tried to get up off the couch but could not sit up over her pregnant belly.

"Oh you can, can you?" James laughed and Lily gave him a harsh look before breaking into a laugh herself.

"Fine." Lily said as she sat back down. "But why can't Remus come?" Lily whined. "I love Remus. Sirius is…" Lily sighed.

"Lily, you love Sirius!" James said with a smile. Lily shrugged and shook her head. "I do?"

"Lily" James said slightly annoyed. "Sirius is my best friend! I know he can be a little annoying sometimes but-"

"Sometimes!" Lily shrieked. "Sometimes?"

James sighed. "Lil, you love Sirius. It's just these stupid hormones" James sighed.

"Hormones! I do not have hormones! James Potter!" Lily started to cry "I just get annoyed sometimes, but that doesn't mean I have hormones!"

James looked at Lily who was crying and yelling at him and wiping her face. "Of course you don't" James said as he kissed her.

"What does that mean? Why are you smiling?" Lily asked quickly and James shook his head.

"Nothing-I-it-what-you-" James started but the phone rang and he pointed to it. "Oh, the phone's ringing! I have to answer the phone!" James said quickly and with a smile he walked into the kitchen to get the phone.

James sighed as he answered the phone. Lily was great but as of late her hormones were driving him crazy.

"Hello" James said.

"Prongs!" Sirius said.

James smiled. "Padfoot! I was actually just going to call you to ask you something!"

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Well, you know how I'm going out on a mission for the Order today?"

"Well, that's why I was calling you. To see if you wanted me to come with you." Sirius said.

"Well, not on the mission for the Order. But I do have another mission for you"

"Sure" Sirius said.

"I need you to come over here and watch Lily" James said.

"You need me to do what?" Sirius laughed

James sighed. "I need you to come over here and hang out with Lily while I'm on the mission. Just in case she needs anything."

Sirius smiled. "Of course. Me and Lils can get some bonding time in. When do you want me to come over?"

James sighed out in relief. "Oh, that's great, Sirius, thanks. Umm, how about like five minutes? That good?"

Sirius laughed. "Sure. I'll be there in five."

"Oh and pack a bag. I don't know how long I'll be gone on this mission. I should be home tonight, but-"

"Alright. Will do." Sirius laughed.

"And you might want to bring some snacks too" James said quietly.

"Snacks? Why?" Sirius laughed, but his tone told James that he was clearly confused.

"Let's just say Lily will probably let go of any annoying things you do today as long as you bring some snacks." James laughed.

"Alright." Sirius said slowly. "I'll ugh, see what I got."

"Great, thanks, Sirius. I can't thank you enough. I just get so nervous, you know, what if she needs me and I'm out on a mission? What if she needs some help but she's home alone? What if the baby comes when she's alone? What-" James said quickly and Sirius had to strain to hear him.

"Woahhoa!" Sirius laughed. "Slow down, Prongs! And don't worry about it mate. Lily's going to be fine. I'll be here all day with her, and I promise I will not leave her side. You don't have to worry. Because believe it or not- I care about Lily too." Sirius said quietly.

James didn't answer for a few seconds. If only this side of Sirius could show himself to Lily, then Lily wouldn't wonder why James liked him so much. "Thanks, Sirius. I know you do."

"Okay, so five minutes?" Sirius asked quickly.

James nodded. "Five minutes. But I might already be gone. I was supposed to leave five minutes ago, I just didn't want to leave her alone."

"That's fine. I'll be right over." Sirius said quickly. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks" James said quietly and was about to hang up the phone.

"Wait, James- be careful, okay?" Sirius' tone was unusual for him, but James had heard it before. Sirius was being, well, serious. James could detect a little bit of anxiety in his voice too, and maybe some concern, and James smiled.

"I know. I will be." James said quietly. "Don't worry about me, mate"

"Ah, you're my best friend. It's kinda my job to worry." Sirius laughed, but James knew he was serious.

"Fine." James laughed as well. "Just don't tell Lily you're worried. I think she's worried enough for every one"

Sirius nodded. "Fair enough."

"Thanks again, Sirius." James said.

"No problem" Sirius said. James and Sirius hung up and James walked back into the living room where Lily was.

"Hey, I've got to go, but Sirius is coming over." James said with a wince, for he wasn't sure how she was going to react.

"Oh, Sirius! I love Sirius!" Lily said with a smile and James couldn't help but laugh. Yea right, no hormones.

"Yea, yea, I know" James said quickly as he gave Lily a kiss. "That's why I called him. I figured you guys could have a fun time together."

"Oh definitely, definitely, thanks!" Lily said but then she frowned. "But where's Remus, you usually call Remus?"

James sighed. "It was the full moon last night"

Lily didn't say anything but she frowned and nodded sadly. Lily rolled her eyes at her own stupidity and said. "Wow, sorry, I forgot."

"I'll stop by his house on my way home, see if he needs anything" James said.

"Yes, and tell him I said hello" Lily said quickly. "I miss having little chats with him. Remus really needs to visit soon. Tell him that!"

"I will" James laughed.

"Good," Lily smiled.

"Okay, so Sirius will be here in about five minutes." James kissed Lily's forehead.

"A real kiss, Potter" Lily said quickly and James laughed.

James kissed Lily on the lips for a few seconds and she pulled him closer. When they stopped kissing James reached down and placed his hand on Lily's belly.

"I love you" James said. "Daddy loves you so much" James kissed Lily's belly and Lily smiled. "And we love you" Lily said quietly. "So please be careful!"

James nodded. "I know. I will be. Don't worry."

James could tell that Lily, no matter what was still going to be. James kissed her again and said, "I love you" before apparating.

Lily sighed quietly. Lily looked around the house and sighed again. Lily hated when James went out and she was eager for Sirius to arrive. When she had people talking to her she sometimes wasn't as worried about James, and as she looked around the empty house Lily hoped that Sirius would get there soon, and hopefully Sirius would bring snacks.

Just as Lily was thinking this she saw the fireplace turn green and knew that Sirius was using floo powder.

"Sirius!" Lily yelled as Sirius crawled out of the fireplace coughing. Sirius however was smiling.

"Hey there Lils" Sirius said quickly and Lily tried to get up to hug him.

"You sit" Sirius smiled. "I'll hug you" Sirius said and he hugged Lily and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good to see you Sirius! We're going to have so much-" Lily stopped and looked at Sirius' hands confused.

"What's that?" Lily asked and she smiled noticing a box

"This" Sirius said quickly, "is a box of popsicles. It's the only thing I had at my apartment"

Lily frowned. "What are pop scycles?"

Sirius laughed. "Popsicles, and they're some muggle food. Pretty good though"

Lily smiled. "Hand 'em over"

Sirius laughed and looked at the couch. "Can I sit down?"

Lily nodded. "Yea, obviously!"

Sirius smiled and sat down next to Lily. Lily took the box of popsicles from his hand and started to open them.

"Wait a second" Lily said as she took out a popsicle and then looked at the wrapper.

"What?" Sirius asked quickly, clearly confused. Sirius didn't know if he had done anything wrong. James had told him to bring snacks and he did. But maybe he was supposed to bring something specific?

"Non-fat" Lily said angrily. "You brought me non-fat popsicles!"

Sirius shook his head. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"What!" Lily yelled and Sirius jumped a little. "Non-fat? Do you know that I'm eight months pregnant?"

Sirius looked to Lily struggling to sit up and placed a hand on her back to help her sit up. "Yea I know- "

"Don't touch me!" Lily said and Sirius took his hand off Lily's back. "I can do it myself, non-fat boy"

"Non-fat boy? What I don't get what the problem is?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"You think it's funny?" Lily asked in a tone that Sirius was suddenly scared.

"I-ugh-" Sirius stuttered.

"It's not!" Lily yelled. "I like fat! I'm pregnant I get to eat fat!"

"Okay, okay!" Sirius said quickly. "Sorry Lils I didn't know you wanted the fat. But I can go get some different ones if you want" Sirius said quickly, he was trying to edge away from Lily because he was scared of what she would do to him.

"Ohhh, you would do that for me?" Lily asked in a sweet voice and Sirius looked at her confused. What was going on. One minute she wanted to yell at him and the next she was being kind. Sirius smiled.

"Yea, I can go get you some fat_ full _popsicles if you-"

"Ohhhh, Sirius! I love you. You're such a good friend you know that! Ohhh come here" Lily hugged Sirius and Sirius couldn't help but laugh. Lily was definitely full of hormones.

Sirius hugged Lily back, a little reluctantly at first because he didn't know how she was going to react when he actually touched her to give her a hug. But Lily hugged him and started to cry. "You're such a good friend. I love you, really, Sirius, I'm sorry I yelled at you-" Lily wiped her eyes and started crying so that Sirius didn't know what she was even saying but he nodded anyway.

"It's all good Lils" Sirius said quickly. Sirius reached for the box of popsicles and took one out. "Here eat a popsicle, I'm telling you they're pretty good"

"Thanks" Lily said as Sirius handed her a red popsicle. Lily licked it and then smiled. "It is pretty good!"

Sirius smiled. "Good." Sirius took out a blue one and started eating that one.

"Ohhhhh blue!" Lily said as she reached for the popsicle that Sirius had just sucked on for a few seconds. Lily licked it while it was still in Sirius' hand. "That one's pretty good too!"

"By all means Lils" Sirius laughed as Lily took another lick. Lily looked at him angrily and then took another lick. "I like that one better" Lily said and looked to Sirius.

"Here, you eat it then" Sirius said and gave her the popsicle and Lily handed him her half eaten red one. "You can eat this one" Lily said. Sirius looked at it for a second and then laughed. "That's alright Lils"

"What! You think I have germs!" Lily said quickly and Sirius quickly took the popsicle and put it in his mouth. Sirius wanted to avoid getting her angry. "No, not at all, it's really good!" Sirius said.

Lily licked the blue popsicle and finished it in another few minutes. Sirius was looking at Lily who had blue popsicle all over her hands and smiled.

"Kinda sticky" Lily said as she showed Sirius her hands.

"Yea, I know" Sirius said.

"Sirius!" Lily said quickly. "I said, I'm kinda sticky!"

"I know. I heard you Lils" Sirius said as he licked his popsicle.

Lily threw a pillow at him and then pointed to her hands. "You're supposed to get me a towel!"

"Oh!" Sirius said quickly as he got off the couch. "Sorry, Lils, I'll be right back" Sirius said.

Handing Lily a wet towel to wipe her hands off with Sirius smiled at Lily and she smiled back. "I had a green one while you were getting the-" Lily licked her fingers, "it was pretty good!"

"You had- you ate- I was gone for like thirty seconds!" Sirius said quickly. Lily rolled her eyes and wiped her hands on the towel.

"Thanks, Sirius" Lily said as she opened up another popsicle. "Ohhhhh a pink one!"

Sirius smiled. "So not so freaked out about it being non-fat now are you?"

"I didn't freak out!" Lily laughed. "I like these. These are really good"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "So ugh" Sirius sat back down on the couch and let Lily drip popsicle all over him as she sat next to him. "What'd you want to talk about"

"I don't care" Lily said as she licked the popsicle some more. "just as long as we're talking about something"

"James said you get kinda worried when –"

"When James is on an Order mission risking his life?" Lily snapped. "Yea, I do kinda worry, Sirius. Is that a problem?"

"No" Sirius said quietly. "I get worried too"

Sirius opened another popsicle. "If you want t-"

"Ohhhhhhhh I'm sorry!" Lily started to cry again. "Here you go being all sweet Sirius and I keep yelling at you!" Lily said.

"No, no, it's okay" Sirius said quickly, "don't cry, it's alright, I know you didn't mean-"

"I just get so worried, you know?" Lily asked.

Sirius handed her the popsicle he had just opened and Lily started to eat it. "Thanks" Lily said. Sirius opened another blue one and ate it.

"I know" Sirius said. "But James'll be fine"

"But what if something happens!" Lily said and she started to cry.

"It won't" Sirius said, and his voice didn't even sound convincing to himself, so he hoped that Lily couldn't tell he was worried too.

"What if-" Lily started.

"James will be fine, Lils" Sirius said quickly.

Lily wiped her face. "It's not like it's just me anymore. We've got –" Lily stopped, "we just got married and we're having a kid and-" Lily started to cry and Sirius gave her a hug.

"It's alright Lils, it'll be fine" Sirius said and he hoped that Lily believed him because Sirius didn't really believe himself.

"If James-" Lily started crying again, "-I can't raise a kid on my own, Sirius"

Sirius frowned. "No, no, no, you're not going to"

"But-but-but-" Lily started crying and Sirius just let her for a few seconds. "I don't know what I'd do"

"Believe it or not" Sirius said slowly, "James has already figured that out. James asked me-if-well" Sirius smiled, "James asked Remus too-we-umm-we'd help you Lils. We love you, you know that, right?"

Sirius smiled and Lily started to cry "I know" Lily said. "Thanks Sirius, you're, well- thanks"

Sirius smiled. "No problem"

Just then Lily jumped and started to laugh. "Oooohhoo"

"What! What?" Sirius said quickly scared that Lily was going into labor or something.

"Nothing" Lily laughed. "Just kicking and moving around"

"Huhhh" Sirius sighed in relief. "I thought-" Sirius laughed. "I thought you were going into labor or something. I was starting to freak out!"

Lily laughed. "Nope"

"So ugh" Sirius gestured to Lily's hand which was on her belly, "when are you due?"

"About three weeks" Lily said as she patted her belly and Sirius smiled.

"I still can't believe that you guys are- well-"

"I know"

"Oooohooo" Lily said again and then she laughed. "Apparently the baby likes your voice Sirius, the goy's kicking a lot-"

"A goy?" Sirius asked. "What's a goy?"

Lily laughed. "Well we don't know if it's a boy or girl, so instead of calling the goy it, we just say goy. Girl or boy. Goy"

Sirius laughed. "Cuz that's' not any more ridiculous"

Lily laughed too. "Ooohooo" Lily smiled. "The goy really likes you"

Sirius smiled. "Well, the goy, just knows that I'm their godfather and they're trying to say hi"

Lily laughed. "Sure"

Sirius smiled.

"Have you actually ever felt your godson or goddaughter kick yet?" Lily asked.

"No" Sirius shook his head. "Every time I try to touch your stomach you always flip out" Sirius laughed and Lily gave him a mock angry look before laughing as well.

"Hormones" Lily said and Sirius laughed. "Would you like too?"

Sirius smiled. "Yea, I'd- can –you won't freak?"

Lily laughed. "No, I won't. Go right ahead godfather Sirius. Say something"

Sirius smiled. Sirius placed his hand on Lily's belly and felt the goy kick against his hand. "Wooowooooohh" Sirius said with a smile. "That's pretty cool!"

Lily laughed. "It is"

Sirius put his face close and started talking, "I'm your Uncle Sirius, little goy" Sirius laughed. "I know that I'm your favorite Uncle. You can always talk to me about anything, alright, goy? And I ugh- I love you-"

Lily started to cry. "What? You want me to stop?" Sirius asked slightly worried.

"No. No. It's just-" Lily said, "you said you loved him or her"

"I do" Sirius said quietly and Lily could hear the truthfulness in Sirius' voice. Lily hugged Sirius and kissed him on the cheek. "I know"

"So you ugh still ugh waiting to find out if it's a boy or girl?" Sirius asked.

"Why? What do you want the goy to be?" Lily asked.

"Me? I want the goy to be a boy so that I can teach him all the stuff that me and Prongs used to do. The goy will be a little Prongs. Prongs Jr. Prongslet"

"And if it's a girl?" Lily asked.

"I'll love her just as much" Sirius said. "She'll be the only girl in my life, apart from you Lils, and I will tell you that I will be the first one to interrogate and or beat up any boys that come around looking for her" Sirius said. Lily laughed.

"I'm sure James'll have that covered though" Sirius said with a laugh, "but anyway, if it's a girl, I will be so overprotective she'll probably hate her Uncle Sirius"

"Better you than me" Lily laughed.

"Oh come one Lils, you're going to be an awesome, excellent mom!"

"Thanks, Sirius. But I just, I don't know. I mean we're really young. We're only twenty and-"

"and you will be good"

Lily smiled. "Thanks, Sirius."

"So ugh- you think of any names yet?" Sirius asked as he ate another popsicle and Lily ate another one too.

"Ummughh" Lily said as she sucked on a purple one. Sirius was eating a brown one and Lily was eyeing it. Sirius took a bite out of the popsicle and Lily took it.

"I ugh-just took a bite of that Lils" Sirius said.

"Sirius, your one of my best friends, and I'm pregnant with your best friends baby." Lily licked the pop, "Do you really think I care about your germs?"

Sirius laughed. "Not really"

Lily smiled and ate the popsicle and the one she had opened. Sirius took out another one and started eating that one.

"We like Harry, Riley, Eric, Kevin, Oliver, -"

"Can I just make a suggestion?"

"What?" Lily asked as she licked the popsicle. "And we're not naming the goy Sirius! So don't even try"

"What! Why?" Sirius asked. "Sirius is a good name"

"It's also your name, Sirius"

"Even better!"

Lily laughed. "No, thanks anyway."

"Fine" Sirius said. "What about Siriusia? If the goy's a girl?"

"If the goy's a girl" Lily said, "then we're definitely not naming the goy Siriusia!"

Sirius laughed. "Worth a try"

Lily smiled. "Hand me another popsicle will you?"

Sirius smiled and handed Lily a color she hadn't eaten yet. Lily smiled.

"So ugh three weeks, huh?" Sirius asked.

Lily ate the popsicle. "Three weeks"

"You excited" Sirius asked quickly.

"Very" Lily said. "I just had a funny idea" Lily laughed loudly and Sirius had to wait a few seconds before asking her what was so funny that she was laughing about.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I just thought-" Lily laughed, "what if-" Lily laughed some more, "the goy came while you were here! What would you do?"

Sirius frowned. "Don't even think that's funny"

"Oh come on, Sirius!" Lily laughed.

Sirius laughed. "I have no idea. I'd probably freak out. I wouldn't know what to do at all." Sirius laughed. "So the goy better stay put until James gets home"

Lily laughed. "That would be so funny I don't-"

Lily stopped laughing and Sirius looked at her concerned. "What?"

"I have to go pee" Lily said.

"Uuuughhhunn" Sirius said. "No, no way am I helping you go pee" Sirius looked scarred and Lily started to laugh.

"Come on Sirius, I have to go pee, and it's not like you haven't seen any of my women parts before!"

Sirius laughed. "I actually haven't seen yours."

"Well, they're just like all the other lady parts that you're so used to seeing. I know you're a player Sirius" Lily laughed.

"I have" Sirius said proudly. "But you're James' girl, I can't"

"Oh come on, Sirius, we're adults! I really have to pee!" Lily said. "Unless you want me to pee on you-"

"Okay! I'll help you into the bathroom, but that's it" Sirius said quickly. Sirius helped Lily off the couch and into the bathroom. Lily was holding onto Sirius' arm and Sirius was holding her back cautiously.

"You good?" Sirius asked when Lily started to walk toward the bathroom.

"Thanks" Lily said as she walked into the bathroom. "But I need you to help me sit"

"What? I don't-" Sirius said.

"Come in here!" Lily said quickly.

"Ughhh" Sirius said, "I don't really know how to-"

"Just hold my back until I get down"

Sirius placed a hand on Lily's back and looked away as she pulled her pants down.

"Really?" Lily asked. "Wow, you're such –"

"James would kill me!"

Lily laughed. "You're so funny"

"Just hurry up" Sirius said quickly as he watched the pictures on the wall.

"Done" Lily said and Sirius put his arm on her and walked her back to the couch.

"Well now I feel much better!" Lily said as she opened another popsicle.

"That's proably why you had to pee so bad" Sirius laughed. "How many popsicles have you eaten?" Siruius picked up the popsicle box. "There's only two left!"

Lily smiled. "They're good! What'd you expect me to do?" Lily licked another popsicle and Sirius finished eating his.

"Yea well, good" Sirius said. "Next time James asks me to baby sit you I'll bring you some more Lils"

Lily smiled. "Sounds good to me"

Sirius and Lily talked for a few more hours about random stuff. Sirius was telling Lily about his Order mission the other day and Lily was laughing hysterically because Sirius explained how he had to pretend to be a muggle and how he had almost given away his undercover because he didn't know how to do the most mundane things.

"Really" Sirius said "how was I supposed to know that to turn on a T.V you push the farthest button to the left! They all looked the same to me!"

Lily was laughing hysterically and after a few seconds she stopped.

"Really, it's not that funny Lils- you didn't have to wet the couch!" Sirius laughed. Sirius got up off the couch quickly and pointed to a wet spot.

Lily looked suddenly worried. "Ugh-oh"

"Ugh-oh? Ugh-oh? What do you mean?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Sirius-my water just broke!" Lily said quickly.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, very funny Lils. You're trying to get me, well it's not going to work-"

"Sirius I'm not kidding!" Lily yelled and then she grabbed Sirius' and yelled.

"Woowhoahh!" Sirius yelled. "What! You can't be in labor! James isn't here! I don't know what to do! Are you sure!"

Lily winced in pain and grabbed Sirius again. "I'm pretty sure Sirius!" Lily yelled and Sirius jumped up.

"What do I do! What do I do! I've gotta call James! I don't know-are you- what do I do!" Sirius yelled as he started to help Lily off the couch.

"For one" Lily said. "You can calm down"

Sirius was breathing heavy and Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay" Sirius said. "What now, what now?"

"Call James!" Lily yelled.

Sirius was running around the living room frantically. "Call James!" Sirius ran toward the phone. "I can do that"

"Good" Lily said.

Sirius was about to call James when Lily said "And tell him that his best friend is extremely gullible and that it was a joke!"

"Okay, a joke- gullible-got it" Sirius said quickly. Lily laughed and then Sirius sighed in anger.

"A joke!" Sirius yelled. "It was a joke!"

Lily was laughing hysterically. "Yupp- pass me a popsicle will ya?"

Sirius looked at Lily in confusion and then anger. "No! I will not pass you a popsicle! You just scared me! I really thought you were going into labor Lils!"

"I know!" Lily laughed. "That's why it was so funny!"

Sirius sighed and gave Lily the last popsicle. "I can't believe we ate an entire box of popsicles" Lily said.

"You ate the entire box of popsicles except for the two that I had!" Sirius said.

Lily laughed. "Oh come on, it was a joke Sirius. You better be used to jokes by now!"

Sirius smiled. "That was a pretty good one!"

Lily laughed. "Thanks, I must say that I learned a lot from you being a prankster"

Sirius smiled. "But what's that" Sirius pointed to a wet spot on the couch.

"That-that's melted popsicle!" Lily laughed.

Sirius grinned. "Great"


End file.
